Untitled
by joshpan
Summary: Yura yang terkejut melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya [Exo's FF] ChanBaek with Yura :3


**UNTITLED**

By : joshpan

.

 _Chanyeol x Baekhyun with Yura_

 _EXO © SMent_

 _Typo, Gaje, BL, AU, OOC_

 _._

 _Yura yang terkejut melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya._

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

"Noona, noona, ayo bangun! Ini hari Minggu!"

"Unggh.." Yura menggeliat pelan. Menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya, mengabaikan adik laki-lakinya yang berlompat ria di atas kasur yang sedang ditidurinya. Serius, anak kurang ajar itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran lain kali.

Mendengar erangan malas Yura, Chanyeol malah semakin semangat melompat. _Hell_ , dia pikir itu trampoline apa. "Banguuun, noona! Aku lapar! Ayo masakkan aku sarapan!"

"Turun dari kasurku, bocah jelek!" Yura menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Ibuuu, noona tidak mau bangun!"

Ugh, dasar pengadu.

"Iya, iya, ini aku sudah bangun, Ibu." Yura lantas berteriak dengan keras sebelum ibunya datang sambil mengomel kemudian memukul bokongnya. Ia terduduk di atas kasur, masih dengan wajah mengantuk miliknya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol melompat turun dari atas kasurnya.

"Buatkan aku sarapan," kata Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah.

Pelipis Yura berkedut. "Suruh buat Ibu saja! Sana keluar dari kamarku!"

Chanyeol cemberut. "Ibuuu! Yura noona punya pacar dan kema—mmphh!" sebelum mulut ember milik si pengadu kecil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yura buru-buru membekap mulutnya dan mengapit kepala Chanyeol dibawah ketiaknya.

"Oke, oke, ayo kita sarapan, bocah jelek,"

"Noona, lepaskan aku. Disini bau keju!"

.

"Di mana ibu dan ayah?" Yura bertanya saat ia memasuki dapur setelah sebelumnya membasuh muka sebentar. Saat ia melewati ruang makan tadi, ia tak melihat keduanya.

Chanyeol yang duduk di atas counter menjawab santai. "Pergi ke Busan tadi. Pagi sekali saat noona belum bangun. Katanya adik Seungcheol sudah lahir. Ibu bilang pulangnya nanti malam."

Pelipis Yura berkedut lagi. Sial! Ia ditipu!

"Ya sudah, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Yura sedikit kesal.

"Ramyuuun!"

"Tidak baik makan mie pagi-pagi," Yura membuka lemari es nya dan hanya menemukan dua bungkus ramyun di dalamnya.

"Serius, hanya ada ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ibu tega seekali," ia menggumam dan mengambil dua bungkus ramyun instan tersebut. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Noona, noona tahu tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Yura menjerang air di atas kompor.

"Tidak, kau kan belum bilang," Yura menjawab malas.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Harusnya noona bilang ada apa!"

"Oke, baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun punya kucing baru!" kata Chanyeol semangat.

Baekhyun itu anak tetangga mereka. Dia seumuran Chanyeol dan sering datang main kemari. Bocah imut itu juga sering dititipi ke rumah mereka ketika orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Alasannya, _ya_ , karena d isini ada Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun.

"Oh," jawab Yura seadanya.

"Tidak, ini bukan kucing biasa. Kucing angora. Itu _, lho_ , noona kucing yang bulunya lebat itu! Bulunya cokelat dan noona tahu apa yang luar biasa darinya?"

"Apa?"

"Dia selalu memasang wajah jelek yang mirip sekali dengan noona!"

"A-apa?!" yang benar saja!

 _"_ _Chanyeoooool!"_

"Baekhyuuuun," Chanyeol melompat turun dari counter ketika suara yang sangat familiar menyerukan namanya. Yura hanya bisa berdecak melihat kecepatan luar biasa anak itu. Mau tidak mau Yura berjalan mengikutinya.

Di depan pintu ia melihat Baekhyun dengan ditemani ibunya. Baekhyun sedang mengoborol dengan Chanyeol dan itu sepertinya hal yang seru. Bibi Byun -Ibu Baekhyun- tersenyum padanya.

Yura balas tersenyum. "Bibi, ada apa?" ia bertanya meski sudah tahu jawabannya apa. Sementara itu, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun ke ruang makan.

"Aku ingin menitip Baekhyun di sini sebentar. Aku ada urusan tiba-tiba. Boleh, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Bibi. Saya sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adik sendiri _, kok,"_

"Nanti aku akan pulang cepat. Mungkin sekitar jam 12 siang. Salam pada orang tuamu, Yura." Bibi Byun tersenyum lagi.

"Iya, Bibi. Hati-hati." Dan setelah Bibi Byun berbalik pergi, Yura segera menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Chanyeol, ajak Baekhyun— _oh God_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" jerit Yura diakhir kalimatnya _. Hell_ , siapa yang tak akan menjerit jika melihat dua bocah laki-laki yang masih TK sedang menyatukan lidah mereka? Yang dimaksud menyatukan disini ya benar-benar menyatukan, mungkin Chanyeol dapat merasakan lidah Baekhyun sekarang.

"Noona, ini kenapa, sih? Kami sering melakukan ini, iya _kan_ , Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

Sering?

Melihat muka Yura yang masih terkejut luar biasa Chanyeol berkata lagi, "Tadi Baekhyun bilang dia habis memakan permen lolly rasa baru dan sekarang sudah habis di toko. Aku belum pernah mencobanya, jadi aku merasakannya dilidah Baekhyun saja. Rasanya belum hilang. Manis. Noona mau coba?" Chanyaeol bertanya dengan wajah sepolos mungkin. Sementara itu Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke Yura, mungkin bocah itu bermaksud menawarkan lidahnya?

Yang benar saja? Apa-apaan dua bocah ini? Ugh, Yura saja tidak pernah berciuman selama ini! Ia harus lebih mengawasi kelakuan mereka mulai saat ini.

"Kalau noona tidak mau, aku saja." Kemudian Chanyeol menyentuhkan lidahnya pada lidah Bekhyun lagi, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

Ulangi, mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Dan itu didepan matanya!

"Yah! Hentikan kalian berdua!"

.

-fin-

.

Helloo~

wkwk saya udah lama main di ffn, tapi baru sekarang berani update ff XD

saya yakin bgt kalo tulisan saya ini masih jauh bgt dari sempurna, jadi mohon kritiknya semua #sungkem (saya sendiripun gk yakin ada yang mau baca ff ini :3)

btw, review? :)


End file.
